addicting wine
by Suk-fong
Summary: Somewhere there is screaming


Drop

Drip

Drop

Drip

_won't you come for dinner?_

Drop

Drip

Drop

Drip

* * *

She sees him at the club, standing on the edge of the dance floor watching the pulsing lights focus on pretty girls. He's come every night for the past few nights, and she's curious. He doesn't dance at all, until it's last call, near eleven and then he takes the prettiest girl in the club to dance, and home.

She doesn't really understand how. He's not that attractive truth be told. He's small, he barely looks out of high school. He dresses nicely, almost too nicely for this scummy run down club, perhaps it's his personality that lets him end up with this beautiful girl.

'Karin,' there is a call from the Yoruichi-sama who is unimpressed with her dawdling. 'Go ask the lurker if he wants a drink.'

'What? Why?' She sees no reason to leave the bar to waste her time with the high school lurker.

'Money!' She is reminded of their motto, and with a sigh and a friendly kick, she is sent towards the lurker.

'Hello sir.' She says, wincing a bit at the use of the word 'sir'. He is too young. 'How are you?'

'Sir?' She says again, when he doesn't answer. She waits for a few more moments for an answer, and when she doesn't get an answer she turns to leave.

'Where are you going?' He says. She stops short, and turns. His speaks in a surprising low bass, that she can hear even over the loud music.

'To the bar.' She tells him, uninterested in him and irritated by his lack of response, and the whole ordeal of leaving the bar with her precious apple martinis.

'Stay.' He orders, and she stares at him. His eyes are odd, slotted like a cat, and oddly circular.

'No.' She says and turns on her heel to head back to the bar. She thinks she can feel his eyes on the back of her neck, but when she looks at him; he is not paying any attention to her, instead watching a pretty girl in a sparkly top dance.

She leaves with him.

* * *

she kisses his lips hungrily, wanting what he is willing to give her.

your teeth are sharp. she laughs running her hands around his waist band. e smiles to show his teeth clearer, and moves them in the shadows behind the club. what's your name anyway? she asks.

he moves his mouth to her neck, and bites.

* * *

Drop

Drip

Drop

Drip

_thank you for this meal_

Drop

Drip

Drop

Drip

* * *

It is at the shrill ringing of her cell phone that has woken her on her day out, and has made her make the trip to the club.

'What's this all about?' She asks, hands on her hips, completely unimpressed with everything happening. She was planning on sleeping until noon, and going shopping with Yuzu.

'Do you recognize this girl?' She is shown a picture of a smiling girl with pretty eyes, by a police officer.

'No.' She says looking at the picture again. 'I've never seen her why?'

'Tohomiko Suka was found dead yesterday.' The police officer tells her. 'The last place anyone saw her was here.'

'Oh.' she says again, and tries to think. "If she were wearing a sparkly top…and kind of drunk…' she trails off.

And stops.

She knows exactly who this girl is. She left with the lurker two nights ago.

'What is it Kurosaki-san?' The police officer asks her.

'She left the club…with this guy. He's been back here every night.' She tells the room hoarsely. 'He leaves with a different girl each night.'

* * *

what a mess you've made toushirou. the tall man flicks his perfect scarf around his neck. tohomiko suka was found today.

how do you know that she's one of my dolls byakuya? he says boredly, watching the maggots crawl across the disregarded doll.

only you leave them near ice cousin. byakuya says unimpressed with his cousin's chosen place for accommodations. it's becoming a trivial marker. the pawns keep seeing this turn up and them make a link. don't be troublesome toushirou, hisana has picked the perfect curtains and moving would be tiresome.

how is hisana? he asks interested, watching his cousin talk about his mate.

good. byakuya answers shortly. he doesn't like talking about his mate. some things are meant to be private. the eclipse is coming.

i know. toushirou turns away from his cousin.

toushirou.

i know.

* * *

Drop

Drip

Drop

Drip

_would you like something to drink?_

Drop

Drip

Drop

Drip

* * *

The club is bustling again, but this time there are police officers under covered. She and the other girls behind the bar are more nervous than bored, and try to casually stare at the club goers.

A killer was in the club. Last night, the night before, and the night before that. And she talked to him.

She doesn't know if she feels disgust, anger or fear.

'Karin take the trash out!' Yourichi-sama yells, and she stares.

It's not that she's scared, it's just there's a killer on the loose, and she doesn't want to die.

But even saying that won't change anything.

Grumbling under her breathe, she lugs the plastic bags out the back door. She stops short, because the alley is filled with shadows.

She takes her cellphone out to use a flash light, to make sure there are no monsters hiding in the shadows. She shivers a bit, as she moves to the dumpsters, but doesn't take any notice. It's cold.

* * *

he watches her. she could do. she will do. there's no more time left for dolls who do not matter.

but she knows about him. and she's worried. he can't do what usually happens. this will take more time.

he smirks. he likes it being difficult.

* * *

Drop

Drip

Drop

Drip

_isn't this a pretty eclipse?_

Drop

Drip

Drop

Drip

* * *

She dreams about the short lurker killer. Not a pleasant dream, but she remembers him from where he's seen him before.

He was…he was the boy who broke Yuzu's hear.

And whose nose she broke.

She remembers how much she liked him, and when Yuzu fell for him, she stepped back.

And now he's a murderer.

No…

No, he's not. He's not because they talked. They talked and that girl left with someone else.

Not Toushirou.

Because Toushirou wouldn't kill anyone. He's a pacifist, who kisses are addicting.

And the sex is mind-blowing.

Yuzu can never know.

But isn't it fate, to see him six years later?

'Hello Karin' Toushirou smiles, and she falls in love with his teeth. 'Why don't you call me?'

* * *

he leaves her dream and turns to his cousin and his mate. it's done.

you left it long enough toushirou. byakuya says, watching hisana toss a doll he has offered to them in welcoming to the side. the eclipse is tomorrow.

what makes you think she will call? his cousin's mate says. cousin-by-mate this plan can fail, and what will happen to you on tomorrow's eve?

he dislikes where hisana is taking this conversation.

if you do not you will die.

* * *

Drop

Drip

Drop

Drip

_yes it is_

Drop

Drip

Drop

Drip

* * *

She is surprisingly anxious, when he knocks on her apartment door.

It's insane, that she ran into Toushirou at the club two days ago, and maybe…

Maybe they can make up for lost time.

Or maybe she'll remember why she punched him in the nose in the first place.

'Hello Karin.' Toushirou smiles.

'Hey. Won't you come in?' She asks, and he smiles again.

She's never realized how shiny, white and long his teeth are, when he grins at her. 'I'd love to.'

He follows her into the living room, where there's a mirror. She notices he doesn't show up, and remembers she hasn't clean that mirror for such a long time.

'Would you like some wine?' She asks.

'What a beautiful eclipse.' He says, and she looks out the window to see the moon disappearing.

'Yes, it's beautiful.' she agrees, and he kisses her neck.

* * *

Drop

Drip

Drop

Drip

_scream_

Drop

Drip

Drop

Drip

* * *

where am I? she blinks, and unravels from her cocoon. this white haired man is standing over her, offering her a treat.

home. he says, for now karin.

who are you? she asks.

your mate. he says, and kisses her lips, and their teeth hit.

what do we do?

we play. he says and gives her his treat.


End file.
